Our Future (Hiatus)
by RedVelvet80
Summary: I finally posted a chapter of the previous story Valentines Day:An Asuka and Hwo story. So for you guys who's waiting for the sequel It's Here! Whoppee! (Bio inside) Also we have a secondary couple ForestxMiharu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with a new story which turns out to be a sequel :-D. Yes you heard me, A sequel after my previous story AsukaxHwo story. Anyways like I said the main couple is of course Asuka and Hwo and I'm also adding a secondary couple Miharu and Forest. (MiharuxForest bio) Miharu is engaged to Forest Law and if you read my other storyTekken High she's been having some trust issues with Forest. So anyways will their relationship will be good or bad. Also we'll add sides story to characters like Steve,Julia,Jin,Xiaoyu,Lili,Alisa, and Shin.

Please enjoy,follow or fav the story and review.

Thank you

-Author

Asuka Kazama,A doctor, an engaged woman who's 6 months pregnant two twins that are opposite sex. She's getting married in three days in Fiji to the love of her life Hwoarang. Most of the iron fist tournament contestants will be there. Her best friends Xiaoyu,Julia,Lili,Miharu, and Alisa we're going to be her bridesmaids. While their boyfriends/Husbands (Xiaoyu and Julia are married) will be the groomsmen, who are Steve,Jin,Shin,Lars and Forest. There were three people Asuka loves and misses. Her parents..Asuka parents died in a plane crash back in her last year of high school on the day before her birthday. Once when Asuka found out she was devastated she started drinking and cry her eyes out every day. Her friends and boyfriend had encouraged her to stop and take her out of the house since she goes to school and back home. Speaking of school, Asuka wouldn't concentrate in her work she was to depressed to do anything or eat and barely sleep. Finally Asuka realized that she had to move on from her parents death so she quitted her drinking and try to fix the pieces back to her life. But Asuka has a locket with a picture of each parent on one side that her parents gave her on her 17th birthday . From that she would always and will always wear her locket everyday. There was one more person she missed, her best friend Christie. Ever since her graduation Christie had vanished and never returned. Her boyfriend Eddy said that she was a business woman who traveled everywhere without having any contact but him. Asuka had hope that she will see her best friend again even though it was sad to not see her at her wedding.

Hwoarang, a mechanic and part time worker at his dad's school which he teaches tae kwon do. He also is of course the fiancé of Asuka and a father of two unborn kids. Hwoarang works very hard and gets lots of money. He saves it up for stuff like cars, baby stuff, his fiancé like one time he bout her a diamond necklace for her 23rd birthday. He also bout a 6 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms,a kitchen,dining room, a large living room, garage,pool,a large room for partying or have guest over, and a basement. Hwoarang hopes he and his soon-going-to-be wife have a great future together.

Into the Story

Asuka was getting dressed to meet her friends at the cafe. She straightens her white sundress decorated with red roses and puts her hair in a ponytail. She also puts on her locket and a necklace that has a heart on it. She applies pink lipgloss on and looks at herself into the mirror and smiles. Asuka feels thumps around her belly she smiles and rubs her belly "Aww I can't wait to see you Hyo and Sakura but 3 more months to go"she sighs. Asuka looks around the bathroom counter to look for something "Where's my ring"she panicked. She keeps looking until she hears a voice laughing at her. Asuka turns around to find Hwoarang standing at the door smiling.

"Looking for this"He showed his hand which had her engagement ring revealing on it. Asuka sighs in relief and walks toward him to reach for the ring but Hwoarang raise his arm higher Asuka reaches again but still his arms go higher. "Hwoarang can you please give me the ring"Asuka frowns. "Say the magic word"Hwoarang teased. "Please"Asuka said. "Nope"Hwoarang shakes his head. Asuka sighs "Um..- I know what it is"She smiles. Asuka kisses him softly and breaks it a few seconds later. Hwoarang smiles "You win"he hands her the ring Asuka puts it on. "So.."Asuka says. "So..."Hwoarang replies. "We're getting married"Asuka smiles. "WERE GETTING MARRIED!"Hwoarang says excitedly picking Asuka up carefully and spins her around while she laughs. Hwoarang puts her down and lace her hands with his "I can't believe we're actually doing this"Hwoarang says bringing their hands up to their chest area. "Me too.."Asuka said. Hwoarang kisses Asuka gently. Asuka wraps her arms around his neck.

"Baby"Asuka says between the kiss. Hwoarang breaks the kiss and looks at her "Hmm". "Um did you pack"Asuka asked. Hwoarang sighed "I was until I started thinking about you"he brings her hands to his lips and kisses them. Asuka blushes deeply and smiles sheepishly. Hwoarang smiles and caress her cheek "Why so shy". Asuka shrugs and feels her belly "oomph geez you guys can kick fast, you must got your fathers legs"she giggles. Hwoarang kneels down and feels the belly placing his hands over hers "you're right". Hwoarang slides Asuka's dress to see her huge belly he leans in to kiss it, Asuka looked down with curiosity "What are you doing". "Kissing my babies"he said. Asuka puts her hands on her hips "I'm you're baby too"she pouts playfully. Hwoarang stands up "of course how can I forget about you"He kisses her a few times.

Asuka puts one hand on his chest and rubs it "I gotta go meet Xiaoyu before she have a heart attack". "Well you are a doctor and you help save lives like mine"Hwoarang smiled. Asuka winks at him "that's what I do". The two laughed for a few seconds "I'll let you get to it Dr."Hwoarang said. "Ok bye love you"Asuka embrace him. "Love you too baby"He kisses her shortly.

Asuka leaves the house and gets into the car and leaves.

Asuka smiles and blushes deeply. She loved her fiancé and he loves her back. Still she still couldn't believe that she was gonna get married. And three months later she's gonna have birth to her babies. Speaking of birth Xiaoyu is also 6 months pregnant but with one baby girl named Mai. Anyways Asuka wanted to name her daughter Sakura since it reminds Asuka about her mother's name. And she also wanted to name her son Hyo which means duty in Korea which is also Hwoarang's country from where he was born at. Asuka had kinda dreamed about her birth.

In her dream

Asuka's pov

Darkness.

Blurry vision.

I felt kicking,moving and pain.

I could hear my best friends voice as I screamed "Get these babies out of me"as I grip tight onto the sheets of my bed as some doctors were pushing me towards the delivery room. My husband was right beside me he hold my hand telling me "It's gonna be ok, you can do this". "Yeah Asuka you can do it"My best friend Xiaoyu cheered. My cousin smiled down at me "You can do it, if you need help me and Xiao will always be there for you like you said to us good luck"His words echoed into my head and I smiled "Thanks Jin, Thanks Xiaoyu"and after that I didn't see them as I was going into the delivery room. My husband pushes some strand of my hair out of my face "You can do it"he said. "Ok"I gestured him to come here so I could kiss him. I grabbed his hand and squeezes it he did it also "I love you"I said with tears rolling down my cheeks". "I love you too Asuka"he replies.

Dream ends

Asuka parks into the parking lot and steps out and closes the door. Xiaoyu power walks to her and hugs her "Suka"she squeals. Asuka hugs her back "Hi Xiaoyu"She said hugging back making their bellies touch. Xiaoyu looks down at Asuka's belly "Hi Sakura and Hyo, Cousin Xiaoyu can't wait to see you and Mai too"Asuka giggles. "Xiaoyu where's the girls"Asuka asked. "They're inside c'mon"Xiaoyu grabs her hand and walks inside. As Asuka walks in Julia ,Miharu and Lili gets up to greet her "Hello Dr Kazama"Miharu said. "Hello fellow patient"Asuka said back. "but in 3 days it's gonna be Dr. Doo San"Lili said. Asuka smiled "Oh yeah but I'm gonna miss being a Kazama though". Julia puts a hand on her back "You still are Asuka..". Asuka sighs the girls motioned her to the table they were sitting at. Xiaoyu came to the table with cup holders full of cups "Alright girls one perfect peppermint latte with extra whip cream"Xiaoyu sits next to Miharu and Lili. "Thanks Xiaoyu"the girls said.

The girls started having a conversation while drinking their lattes having a good time. "So Lili how are you and Lars going"Xiaoyu asked as she takes another sip. Lili smiles "Perfect just perfect we always hang out and go on dates maybe we just have conversations and we never argue". Miharu sighs "I wish my relationship with Forest would be that easy". Asuka looks at her "What do you mean". "Well he's always been busy with his dad's work and he always call and doesn't visit often, I know he's not cheating on me so *sigh* what should I do ". Julia had an idea "Try to encourage him to spend time with him". Miharu groans "I did Julez I tried and tried but it's hopeless and I don't wanna break up with him I-I"Miharu burries her face into her hands. Julia pats her back "Don't give up hope Mi.". Asuka speaks "So Julia we talked about everyone except you.. What's happening to you and Steve lately". "Yeah tell us"Lili said. Julia rubs the rim of her cup and looks down "Um well I'm a scientist while Steve's an star, we barely spend quality time together because of work, But we moved into an 2 story house with a pool and stuff. But I hope we spend time together on our the trip to Fiji". The girls nods, "Anyways it's 5pm and we got twelve hours for our flight anyone hungry". Lili nods "Gosh last time I've checked it was 3:50 but I could work up an appetite". "Let's go to Marshalls Place"Miharu said.

"Ok Marshalls Place it is"Asuka said.

8:00 pm

Asuka comes home all tired and sleepy. Asuka yawns and walks down the hall to her bedroom. She walks in to find Hwoarang sleeping Asuka smiles and walks in to bathroom and closes the door.

20 minutes later Asuka walks out in a blue slip. She walks over to her bed and climbs in. Hwoarang turns her way and pulls some strand of her hair out her face. "Ready for tomorrow"He said to her. "Yeah, Finish packing?"Asuka responded. Hwoarang nods, Asuka tucks some of his hair behind his ear a places her hand on his face stroking it. Hwoarang puts his hands on her belly and feels it. Asuka smiles and leans close till her lips touch his. Hwoarang moves his arms around her waist gently still kissing her. Asuka parts her mouth so Hwoarang's tongue slip in her mouth. Asuka puts his hands on his chest feeling his abs. Asuka breaks the kiss and climbs on top of him. Hwoarang sits up with his arms holding him up. He leans to her neck and kisses it gently. Asuka closes her eyes as her fiancé gives her satisfaction. Asuka lays down carefully as Hwoarang moves lower. Asuka moans softly. Hwoarang smirks and slides her slip off showing her breasts surprisingly she didn't have anything on underneath. Asuka smiles "Surprise"she winks playfully at him. Hwoarang chuckles evilly he was gonna have some fun tonight.

A while later

"Mmmm Hwo I missed this a lot"Asuka said softly laying under the sheets naked panting. Hwoarang kisses her hand "Me too babe"he said panting also. Asuka kisses him a few times. "I love you Ask"He replied. "I love you too anyways What time is it babe"Asuka asked. "12:00". "What!"Asuka screamed. "Hehe just kidding 10:02"Hwoarang laughed. Asuka punches him in the arm "Quit playing". "Ow damn baby, I forgot that you can still punch"Hwoarang said rubbing his arm. Asuka smirks "What you think I've gone weak or something". Hwoarang raised his eyebrows "No baby I didn't say that I love to see that in women and you're my example". Asuka twirls her curls "well we can't deny with that"she giggles. "I'm going to sleep night babe"Hwoarang said having his back toward her. "Goodnight"Asuka said going to sleep.

3:00am

Asuka's alarm goes off, Asuka gets up and hit the snooze button. Asuka yawns and looks to her left to see Hwoarang gone. Asuka gets up and walk toward the bathroom and takes a shower and brushes her teeth. Asuka puts on a white blouse and some skinny jeans with black flats. Asuka didn't put any makeup on except some pink lipgloss. She curls her hair and slips on her engagement ring. Asuka walks down the hall to the kitchen and grabs a apple from the table and takes a bite out of it.

Asuka feel her babies kicking her belly. "Good morning Sakura and Hyo"she rubs her belly still biting her apple. "Where's Hwo"She wondered. Asuka finds a note on the table, she picks up and read. 'Babe I'm going to pick up my dad, be ready when I get back love you, Hwo'. Asuka puts her note down and walks in her room and plops on the bed. She sighed and feels her sheets and smile of what happened last night. Asuka takes another bite of the apple licking the juice that was dripping off her lip. After eating the apple she throws it away in the trash can in her room. Asuka makes up her bed and sits on it afterwards.

For a few minutes Asuka picks up her phone and calls Xiaoyu. A few seconds later Xiaoyu answers "Hello"Xiaoyu said sleepily. "Hey Xiao you up"Asuka asks. "Hey Asuka *yawns* yeah I'm up give me 5 minutes to get dressed". "Ok"Asuka replied. 5 minutes later "Hello"Xiaoyu said in her normal voice. "Wow how did you become all energized"Asuka asked. "I'm drinking coffee with lots of sugar so I'm all pumped up"Xiaoyu laughs. "Hehe is Jin up". "Yeah like always"Xiaoyu sighs deeply. "Um ok I'll go call Julez"Asuka sighed. "Alright I'll call Mi. And Lili"Xiaoyu replied. "Ok bye". "Bye".

Asuka hangs up and call Julia. Steve picks up "Hello". Asuka replies "Hi Steve is Julia up". "oh hey Asuka, yeah she's in the shower". "Steve who was that"Asuka hears Julia in the background. "Oh it's Asuka babe, Anyways Asuka do you want to speak to her "Steve said. "No that's ok just called"Asuka replied. "Ok then, see ya at the airport". "Ok bye"Asuka said. "Farewell mate".

Asuka hangs up. 30 minutes later Hwoarang and Baek walks into the house "Asuka are you ready"Hwoarang shouts. Asuka walks down the hall with her suitcase in her hand and a bag on her shoulder. "I'm ready"She said. Asuka turns to Baek "Hi Baek"she hugs him. "Hey Asuka it's great to see you"he kisses her cheek. "Let me help you with your bags"Baek carries her bag out the door. Hwoarang frowns as Baek leaves Asuka giggles.

"Upset because you're dad's more of a gentleman than you". Hwoarang rolls his eyes "Pshh as if, let me carry you to the car"he picks Asuka up bridal style leaving Asuka looking stunned. "Wow Hwoarang you're so strong"Asuka chirped. "When it comes to you"He kisses her softly. Asuka cheeks turn red As Hwoarang carries her out the door. He carries her to the backseat he puts her down and opens the door for her. Asuka steps in and Hwoarang closes the door. "All settled"Baek said closing the door "Alright let me lock the door"Hwoarang said. 1 minute later Hwoarang gets in the car cranks it and drives off.

The airport

Hwoarang parks his car where everyone else parked at and gets out so did Baek and Asuka. They get their things and goes inside. Asuka walks in to find Xiaoyu,Jin,Nina,Julia,Steve,Jun,Lee,Shin, Alisa, Lili and Lars there waiting.

"Asuka!"Xiaoyu said excitedly running up to her hugging her so did Julia. "Hi Julia, Hi Xiaoyu"Asuka said. "Everyone else left yesterday we have to wait on Miharu and Forest"Julia said. "Asuka.." Jun said she was wearing a light blue kimono. Asuka turns around "Aunt Jun"she runs up to Jun and hugs her. "I heard about your parents death and I'm sorry dear"Jun said with some tears falling down her cheeks.

"That's ok, Stop crying Oba-chan"Asuka said. Jin comforts his mother "it's ok mother please stop crying". Jun sniffs "I think I need a moment excuse me"she walks toward the bathroom with Nina following her. Hwoarang walks up to Steve "Wassup Steve"They bro hug. "Hwoarang dude, ready for the big day tomorrow"Steve said. "Ready as I'll ever be". "It feels like yesterday when we first joined the king of iron fist meeting our lovers now look at us 8 years later we're 29 and we're either or not getting married and having kids "Steve sighed as Hwoarang pats him on the back.

Jin approaches the two "Hey guys what's up". "Hey Jin"The three did the bro hug lol. "Is your mother ok she looked devastated"Steve asked. "She's fine her and Asuka just reunited". "So is Asuka ready to get married yet"Jin said to Hwoarang. "Yeah she's more excited than I am"He replies. Lars approaches "Hey Hwoarang". Hwoarang shakes Lars hand "Lars how it going". "Great I'm just on my vacation and thanks for letting me be one of your groomsmen".

"No problem man"Hwoarang said.

Alisa and Shin walked in holding hands. "Hi girls"Alisa said cheerfully. "Hi Alisa"The girls replied. "Alisa I'm gonna go get us settled,Ok"Shin said. "Ok"Alisa kissed him on the cheek. "Alright, Hey girls"Shin waved to them and they waved back.

"So Asuka you must be very excited to get married"Alisa said smiling. "Yup, anyways Alisa how's it going"Asuka said. "Great after high school me and Shin are trying to start a new life together, a few months ago Shin proposed to me see"Alisa shows the girl her huge pink diamond ring it was kinda bigger than Asuka's ring.

Jun and Nina comes back. Nina greets Asuka and go talk to Lee. Asuka sighed, Hwoarang approaches her "Hey I'm gonna get us settled up you need anything". "Nah I'm good"Asuka said. Hwoarang smiles "Alright but if you do just let me know"Hwoarang said. "Ok"she kisses him lightly. Hwoarang leaves, the girls awed at Asuka making her turn red "Stop it"she said embarrassed. "Awe she's blushing so cute"Xiaoyu teased. "Stop it!"she yells with more embarrassment.

"What's all the yelling about"a voice said. They turn to see "Miharu said taking off her headphones. "Oh hey Miharu we're just teasing Asuka"Xiaoyu said. "Miharu shouldn't you get your bags settled"Julia said. "Forest got it all covered"Miharu said.

"Attention Passengers, we need all the people who's going to Fiji needs to be on now you've got 5 minutes remaining thank you have a nice day"The announcement went off. Everyone had hurried to the plane,also getting their bags and gets on and have a seat after they get settled. Asuka was sitting by the window while Hwoarang and Baek was on the next to her. Jin,Xiaoyu,and Jun were across. Everyone else is in front of them. Asuka sighs "Nervous"Hwoarang asked her. "Um no it's just I don't know"Asuka sighs. Hwoarang place a hand over hers. Asuka lays her head on his shoulder.

"Steve we need to talk"Julia said quietly. "What is it love"Steve asked. Julia puts both hands over his. "Steve we both know that we work and work is always first but..but"Julia tears rolls down her cheeks.

"What is it Julia"he looks at her caressing her cheeks. "We d-don't hang out more often it's like you're always busy because you're a star and all but I miss you Steve..I want you to come home and spend time with me, I want you to hold me in arms and love me but since we're both busy maybe we re not worth it"Steve looks at her full of hurt inside him Julia was right maybe their not worth it.

Yes he works a lot but he's doing it for Julia. Julia wipes her tears and turns the other way. Steve looks at her he felt guilty he doesn't wanna lose his wife he loves her she loves him so he had an idea. "Julia.."He said. Julia turns to him still with tears rolling her emotions didn't change. "Julia I'm sorry, I didn't notice you seemed ok when I work now I know you're not, and when we go back home I'll try my best to spend time with you, anyways when we get off the plane let's have quality time together what do you say". Julia face brightens "ok, I love you Steve"She smiles. "I love you Julia"Steve kisses her softly.

"Ahh Fiji here I come"Forest says laying back into his seat sighing in satisfaction.

"Mm"Miharu said rolling her eyes as she files her nails. Forest looks at her "What"he said to her. Miharu blows on her nails "Nothing, it's not like you're gonna care".

"What do you mean, I won't care Miharu is there something you wanna talk about"He asked. "Nope"Miharu said quickly and starts to get up. Forest grabs on her arm "Miharu please.."Forest said softly. Miharu sighs and sits back down.

"Do you love me"She said softly. "Yes"Forest replies. "Do you trust me"She said. Forest nods. "Are you cheating on me". Forest looked at her curiously "Miharu no..". "Then why do you not spend time with me..Oh because you're busy with "Work" She said using the quote signals at the word "work".

Forest sighed "Miharu it's not what you think. I was working to save up something like this"Forest pulls a small red velvet box out of his jacket and opens it to reveal a diamond ring shaped like a heart on it. Miharu starts fanning herself with her eyes full of tears "F-Forest"she said in awe but her voice breaks.

"Do you love me"Forest asked. "I-I do"Miharu said as tears roll down her cheeks. "Do you trust me"Forest replied. "Umm"Miharu looks down. Forest caress her cheek"Miharu out of all these women in the world, there's no one out there that could replace you. And yes we had our ups and downs but we still had compromised and Miharu you made me feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"I want to be with you no matter what. Start a family and maybe grow old together and I wanna die into your arms. Miharu you're beautiful inside and out"(Miharu keeps crying and smile)."Anyways Miharu Hirano"Forest said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Will you marry me"Forest said as he gets on one knee.

Miharu starts laughing uncontrollably "Yes,Yes". "Yeah?"Forest asked. Miharu jumps into his arms "Yes, I will marry you Forest Law"she kisses him deeply while everyone cheers and shout. "Go Miharu!"Xiaoyu cheers. Miharu breaks the kiss and let Forest slide the ring on her finger. She smiles and hugs him "I love you"she cries on his shoulder. "I love you too babe"Forest said.

"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We are about to take off please have a seat and buckle your seat belts and enjoy the flight. Anyways congratulations to the new engaged couple"the pilot said after that he went off the intercom.

A few minutes later the plane took off into the dark sky.

"I can't believe we're doing this"Asuka said a bit nervously. Hwoarang chuckled "Well um you're not gonna turn me down are you "he asked nervously. Asuka turn towards him "Baby no..I mean I'm happy and nervous at the same ti- ow!"Asuka moans in pain. "Asuka you ok"Hwoarang asked. "I'm ok I'm just having some contractions ugh"Asuka rubs her belly and take a few breaths. Hwoarang rubs her belly, Asuka looks at him and smile while he smile back. Baek looks at the two who were bonding smiles. He closes his eyes and sleep.

"This is boring"Xiaoyu said looking at the ground. Jin looks at her, he pulls something out his bag "Look what I got Xiaoyu"he pulls out a coloring book with crayons. Xiaoyu squeals quietly "Jinny you're my savior"she kisses his cheek and takes the book at starts coloring. (Coloring is quite relaxing to be honest). Jun who was by the window looks at her son and daughter-in-law and smiles it reminds of her back when she was a child when Kazuya comforted her when a bobcat killed a mother rabbit "Don't worry I'll get that bobcat for you...Stop crying Jun.."Those words echoed through her head. She remembered that her and Kazuya were best friends back then until it ended when Kazuya's father threw him off the cliff. Now he was full of hatred and evil. She keep having the same dream ever since she was young. Now since her brother died Jun didn't really have anyone left ever since her mother died when she had Jin. Now she got Asuka,Jin and Xiaoyu scratch that and baby Mai who's not born yet was her family right now.

"Oomph"Xiaoyu said as she drop a crayon and rubs her belly. Jin instantly turned to Xiaoyu and rub her belly and smiled."hey little angel daddy can't wait to see you"Jin said softly. "Do you think she'll have the angel gene"Jun asked. "I don't know yet"Jin responded to his mother. "No matter if Mai does or not have the gene we'll work things out.

After the flight

The plane lands into the city Suva. Everyone gotten their things and gets off the plane and walks into the airport where the other contestants where standing. "Asuka dear"Anna said approaching her. "Anna!"Asuka runs up to her and hugs her. "I've got your dress it's in the hotel, And sweetheart you've gotten bigger hahaha"Anna and Asuka giggled.

"Julia, Honey is that you"A voice said. Julia turned around to see Michelle and Lei holding hands. "Mom!"Julia runs up to hug her mother. "Oh my Julia you've grown up so fast"Michelle spots a engagement and wedding ring on Julia hand. "And you're married oh my god my baby is growing up so fast"Michelle starts crying while Lei comforts her. "Congrats Julia"he said. "Thanks"Julia smiles. "So who are you married to"Michelle asked. "Steve Fox"Julia said blushing. Michelle gasps "Steve as in Nina's son".

Michelle gasps

"Oh my god, Can't you believe this Lei". Lei smiles "Yup, anyways where's Steve"he asks the younger Chang. "He's talking to King"Julia motioned to Steve who was chatting with King. "Oh, well excuse me"Lei excused himself and walk towards the British.

"So when did you two get married"Michelle asked. "Last year"Julia replies. "Ok. Will I be seeing some future grandkids"Michelle smiles. Julia turns red "Mother!". Michelle laughs "I'm just teasing".

"Lili is that you"Zafina said. Lili turns around "Zafina!"the two squeal and hugs each other. "Oh I missed you "Zafina said as she breaks the hug."Me too and hey you look different"Lili looks at Zafina's new look. She had her hair down instead of her bun. Her makeup looked more modern than her Arabian makeup. She was wearing a plain white sleeveless sundress with matching sandals. Instead of her arabian jewelry she has a nice little diamond necklace with matching earrings. She look actually more beautiful. "I wanted to look more modern you know, so how's it going"Zafina asked. Lili and Zafina started to have a conversation.

"Mmmmmmmmm Forest"Miharu moans softly as her and Forest were making out by the water fountain outside the airport. "Miharu.."Forest said between their kiss.

"So you found another chick huh"A female voice said. The couple break the kiss and turn around to find a Chinese American with long black hair, short like Miharu height, and was wearing a bikini top with denim shorts and black shades also was chewing on pink bubblegum.

"Amber"Forest said. Miharu puts her hands on her hips "Who is this Forest". "I'm his ex, who are you"Amber looks at Miharu up and down looking at her appearance. Miharu place a hand on his chest while Forest wraps one arm around her waist "I'm his fiancé".

Amber pops her gum and smirks "Good luck with this one Forest". Miharu arches her eyebrows "And what's that supposed to mean"she walk towards Amber. Amber giggles "You're relationship, it won't last forever this asshole will use you and cheat on you like he did to me.."Miharu turns to Forest who stiffened.

"Just face it you're not meant to be"Amber finished. "Bullshit! He would never do that I can tell..He did cheat on me once but I still love him, You are just lying you're just wasting my time just go piss off"Miharu yelled. Amber looked stunned but she just smirked "Fine..but remember sweetheart he's using you-"she gets cut off. "Fuck off Amber"Forest yelled. "Ok later Forest"she winks and walks off. Miharu huffed Forest puts a hand on her shoulder "You ok"he asked. Miharu quickly brushed his hand off and walks off "Peachy just peachy"Miharu said loud enough for Forest to hear.

Forest looks at the ground "Fuck"he mumbled.

Few minutes later the group had gotten their things and get in separate limos. One for the guys and one for the girls.

Girls Limo

"This is something I could get use to"Xiaoyu said laying back into the leather seat. "Yeah I could agree with you Xiaoyu this feels quite comfy"Alisa said laying back also. "Asuka you're gonna love the hotel actually the guests sleep into the hotel room while the bride and bridesmaids go into the penthouse"Michelle said. "Oh my god are you for real Ms Chang"Asuka gasped with amazement. Michelle nods "Awesome"Asuka squealed.

"I wish I was a bridesmaid"Anna sighed. Asuka looked at Anna "Don't be sad Anna, Hey how about every we celebrate in the penthouse tonight around 6 we'll party until we pass out". All the women except Nina cheered. Asuka looks at Nina "How about you Nina". "I'm not a party girl"Nina turns her head away from the women. Anna nudges her older sister "C'mon sis quit being a sour puss, have fun like the old days remember when we were teenagers".

Nina chuckled "Yeah, we use to have parties every Friday afternoon I drink until I passed out while you were dancing like crazy like there was no tomorrow, Alright count me in". The women cheered as the limo drive towards their destination

Guys Limo

"Penthouse here I come"Hwoarang cheered as he take a sip of beer. "I'm with you mate"Steve replied. "To be honest I need a day without Xiaoyu, she could be a pain sometimes"Jin said taking a sip of beer. The men were having a good time except Forest who was just silent and swallowing down beer. He sighs and pulls out his phone to text his girl- I mean fiancé.

Miharu3 (Pretend this is his phone and that to your left is his contact)

-hey Mi. are you still mad at me

~Why do you care shouldn't you be with that b*tch Ashley

-Amber

~Whatever-_-

-Why are you mad at me you think I'm cheating on you. Is that the case Miharu we should see other people

~ T_T are you breaking up with me

\- Well...Yeah I mean our relationship is not so great and we're like going downfall

~FOREST please no!

-I'm sorry Miharu if we could work things out we could stay together

~Forest we can work this out. We always have ,I can trust you and I love you no matter what and remember what you said on the plane you said that "We had our ups and downs but afterwards we still had compromised and I love and I wanna be with you no matter what" please Forest I need you..please

-*Sigh* Ok, sorry Miharu

~Forest you had me crying like an idiot now the girls are questioning me

-I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you

~That's ok anyways meet me by the beach at 12:00 I wanna spend time with you. If you're not busy :-(

\- :-) of course I will come. We need to boost up our relationship anyways so your gonna wear a hot bikini

~ Only for you ;-)

-Awesome. So we're do you wanna meet

~Since you're 3 hotels away from me. Meet me at my hotel

-Sounds great babe

~ Ily baby

-Ilyt Miharu

~Gotta go we're at our hotel

-Ok bye

~Bye

Forest sits back and smiles.

"Miharu you sure that you're ok"Xiaoyu asks. Miharu was on cloud nine "Yes everything's fine Xiaoyu". "Um guys a little help"Asuka said as she had a lot of luggage.

"Sorry Asuka, Forgot that you were pregnant"Julia said taking a suitcase while Lili gets one also. "Geez Asuka this is a lot of stuff in the suitcase"Lili grunts as she struggled with the suitcase she have. "Lili those are just beauty products they shouldn't be so heavy"Asuka replied to the french.

The girls reach the penthouse and after they walked in they gaped at sigh of the room.

The room they walked in was the living room. The room had a sofa,glass table with a vase of flowers a remote that leads to a giant flat screen tv, and magazines. A chair, and three big windows that shows the ocean view and a balcony.

"Oh my god this is beautiful"Asuka said in awe. Xiaoyu walked beside her with her eyes wide open "And it's huge"She spreads her arms open. "Let's get settled"Julia said.

"Um guys theirs only five bedrooms do anyone want to share"Asuka asked. "Me and Alisa could share"Lili said and turns to the pink haired woman "If that's ok with you". "Sure"Alisa said.

"Guys lets give Asuka the biggest room since she's the bride"Xiaoyu said. Asuka looked at Xiaoyu with an uncertain look "Um Xiaoyu you don't really have too I mean I could sleep in a room just like you guys".

"Oh c'mon Asuka this is for you, right girls"Lili said as the other girls nod. "Yeah Asuka you deserve it"Julia smiled. Asuka thinks for a moment them then agreed. "Alright thanks guys"Asuka smiled.

After finding a room to settle in the girls started to unpack and a hour and 45 minutes later the girls except Miharu and Alisa decided to sleep before the party.

"I'm so happy to be here in Fiji"Alisa said excitedly. Miharu smiled as she sit back into the couch and relax "Yeah me too".

Alisa gets up and grabs her purse "I'm gonna go a few floors down do you wanna come"she asked the japanese. Miharu shakes her head negatively "No thanks I'm going somewhere else". The russian nods and walks out the door.

Miharu gets up and walks to her room and gets ready. Later Miharu walks out in a orange bikini with a white cover up that shows her stomach, with her hair in a ponytail with white sunglasses on her head. She walks out of the penthouse door and head towards the elevator.

When the elevator reaches the ground floor Miharu walks out to find Forest in the lobby on his phone. Miharu smirks evilly and sneaks up on Forest to scare him. "Boo"Miharu said as she jumps on him. A high pitch scream was coming from Forest mouth.

Miharu laughs at her fiancé at his 5 year old scream. "Hahaha did I scare you that bad"Miharu said. Forest started to lie "Scared, No who was scared?"Miharu giggled at him.

Forest looked at Miharu and his cheeks turned red. Miharu wraps her arms around his neck "Aww are you blushing". "Miharu you look gre-"Forest was cut off by having two soft lips touching his.

Miharu was kissing him passionately. A few seconds later they break the kiss and look into each other's eyes.

"I like it better when we're not fighting"Miharu said. "Me too"Forest sighed as he looked away. Miharu cups his chin to make him look at her. "Forest, it's gonna be ok"she said softly. Forest smiled "You're right lets go"He puts Miharu on his back and walks out the door.

Guys Hotel

Into Penthouse

The penthouse was trashed with beer bottles, puke and guys having a good time.

"I wish we could live like this we could party until guh morning"Said a drunk Hwoarang.

Steve approaches him "Woah ya don't wanna get carried away, Remember your getting married tomorrow".

Hwoarang chuckled "Oh Stevie boy"He ruffled the british hair, "can't you just have fun for once like take a look at Paul and Lei.

Steve looks at a drunk Paul walking sloppy towards the cop.

"Hey I like your ponytail"He strokes Lei's ponytail. Lei felt uncomfortable and punched Paul In the face knocking him out. Lei puts a hand on his hips "One I'm not gay two I'm married"He walks over to the American and kicks him in the stomach.

"Wow"Steve looked at Lei in amazement. Baek walks over to Hwoarang "Son you should lay off the beers for a while". Hwoarang didn't listen but took another sip of beer.

"By the way have you seen Forest he's been gone for about 3 hours"Steve asked.

Hwoarang shrugs and starts jamming to the music. Steve sighed and pulls out his phone and calls his wife.

'H-hello'Julia answered.

'Hey babe what's up'Steve replied

'Nothing just waking up'Julia replied

'Oh sorry if I disturbed you'

'No No! It's ok I was about to call you, I want to tell you something'Julia said sadly

'What is it'He asked

'I'm pregnant'Julia replied

'Oh..That's Great!'Steve said excitedly

'It is..'Julia asked

'Yes I started thinking about it so I'm ready'

'2 months pregnant..'

Steve's smile faded

'W-What'

Julia was crying on the other side of the phone

'Steve I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to tell you cause we always talk about kids and you said that you didn't want to be a father back then so I didn't tell you about my morning sickness, and I go to the doctor when your gone to check on her-..'Julia pauses

'H-her'Steve asked

'We're having a baby girl Steve'Julia said with a bit of excitement

Steve was speechless and confused at the same time.

'I gotta go'Steve said with disappointment

'Steve wait plea-Steve hanged up and sighed and walk to his room.

Girls Penthouse

Julia puts her phone down and lays her head on her pillow and starts breaking down.

"This is all my fault"She whimpered. She starts pounding on her bed "Damn it Damn it Damn it!".

Julia hears a knock on her door. "Julia are you ok can I come in"It was Asuka. Julia sits up and wipes her tears "Yeah sure".

Asuka walks in and shuts the door "Hey I heard crying is something wrong"She asked while she sits next to Julia.

"No..Well yes"Julia covers her face with her hands.

"What is it"Asuka asked the native placing a hand on her back. "I'm pregnant..2 months". Asuka gasped in excitement "Omg Julez that's great".

Julia smiled "Yeah but Steve was until I told him I was 2 months".

Asuka smile fades "Is it even his"she asked.

"Of course it is Asuka! I would never I mean never sleep with another man, I love Steve to the top and bottom of my heart and I would do anything for him"Julia hides her face under the covers.

Asuka looked away feeling guilty "I'm sorry Julia, I didn't mean say that I-".

"It's ok Asuka, I know what you're trying to do you was just curious"Julia said pulling the sheets off her face.

"Julia how did this all happen"Asuka asked.

"Um it happened in June.."

2 months ago in Julia's story.

Julia Pov

I was home watching a movie on the couch cuddling with my husband Steve.

Steve groans "Geez Julia how many time we have to watch Titanic".

I turned to Steve "What, I love the movie".

"I know but do we have to watch it 20 times a day".

I paused the movie then turned back to Steve. "Fine what do you wanna watch"I asked.

"Nothing, I want to spend time with you"He wraps his arms around my waist as I wrapped mines around his neck.

Steve leaned in and kisses me. I kissed back for return.

"S-Steve"Julia said between the kiss. "Yes"he replied.

"Um I want to start a family"I said slowly. Steve's blue eyes stared into my brown eyes. "Are you playing around Julia"He asked me.

"Um no"I said with disappointment. "Oh.."He said looking away. I climbed off Steve and sit on the couch "If I was pregnant having a girl, what would you name her".

Steve thought about it at the moment "Hmmm Gracie". I looked at him in awe. Also putting a hand on my chest "Gracie, I always wanted to name my daughter that"I smiled. Steve smiled in return "But what if we had a son". I think for a moment "How about Ryan"

Steve nods and puts a hand over mine "Julia I love you truly but we shouldn't talk about this, I'm just not ready yet".

I looked at him with pity "I-I understand". Steve smiled "Good"he kisses my forehead and stands up. "So um how about I take you out for dinner"he asked me. "Um ok"I said standing up.

End of Julia's story

Asuka looked at Julia with tears in her eyes "I-I'm so sorry Julia". Julia wraps her arm around Asuka's shoulder. "It's not your fault Asuka it's mine".

"I forgot to ask but what are you having"Asuka asked. Julia looks at stomach and smile "I'm having a baby girl and naming her Gracie".

"Aww, that's cute"Asuka smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. Julia lays her head on her best friend leg and starts crying.

"Do you think he hates me Asuka"Julia asked still crying. Asuka looks down to her best friend "No No, he's just gotta take time to cool off". Julia nods as she still lay on Asuka's knee.

"It's 3:50 wanna go out and gets some food for the party"Asuka asked. "Sure"Julia said getting up, "just let me get ready".

"Ew gross"Forest said in disgust as he get salt water in his mouth as he gets splashed by his fiancé. Miharu looked at him "

Quit being a baby and be a man". Forest started to toughen up "But I am a man..your man"he said seductively.

Miharu turns red and looks down "Oh.."Suddenly Miharu felt a splash of water hit her in the face. "Ewwww. Forest it's on now"she grinned evilly.

Later the two are sitting on the beach watching the ocean waves. "I'm having a great time"Miharu said softly. Forest looked down at Miharu "Me too".

Miharu looked at her ring and smiles. "So um, is your dad here"she asked.

"Yeah,um speaking about parents how's your parents"Forest asked.

Miharu eyes watered,Her parents are broke so they have to work two jobs to get money. Later like 3 months ago the parents had gotten a divorce because things couldn't work. Now her mom has cancer for awhile so she's stuck in the hospital with no help.

Forest looked at Miharu with a sad expression on his face. "Um are you ok".

"N-No I-I'm not"Miharu started crying. Forest wraps his arm around her and cradles her. "Baby what's wrong"He whispered. Miharu buries her face in to Forest's arms still sobbing "M-my parents were broke Forest,broke..they couldn't afford anything so they worked two full jobs busting their asses to get the money, I tried to help them by letting them live with me, later my parents had a divorce because their relationship wasn't working now my dad is dead because of a bad car accident and my mom is in the hospital because she has cancer and I don't have money to pay for her surgery and she might die..w-what am I gonna do"she buries her face into her hands.

Forest looked at Miharu in sorrow wishing he could help but he can't. "I'm sorry Miharu I wish I could help and be there but I wasn't".

"it's gonna be ok..hopefully"Miharu said looking at the ocean. Forest kisses her cheek and watches the waves also.

A while later the two still watching the ocean in complete silence.

"Why me.."Miharu said. Forest looks down to the auburn "Huh?,Is this about Amber". Miharu was speechless and didn't respond.

Forest sighed "Miharu you know that you're the only woman I want, and I love you more than anything. Me and Amber was just in the past and now I'm focused on our future ok. Lets go"He stands up and grabs Miharu hand walking from the beach.

"Where are you taking me,I need to know Forest"Miharu demanded. "To prove how much you mean to me"Forest replied not looking at his fiancé. Miharu stopped walking looking sad "Just stop Forest".

Forest turned around to look at Miharu. "You was right maybe our relationship is going downfall". "Hey,Hey what do you mean".

"I think you still love Amber and if so you should be with her"Miharu turned around.

"Why are you so obsessed with her! I'm done with her she's was a gold digger that's right a gold digger a bitch who used me for money..All I want to do on this trip is to try to boost up our relationship but since you're so worried about Amber maybe we should break up,I gotta go"Forest said walking away.

"Forest wait!"Miharu shouted after him but he didn't listen. Miharu fell on her knees in defeat and felt guilty "This is my fault"She said as tears roll down her cheeks. Miharu started screaming and crying as she pounds the ground in fustration

Meanwhile while Amber pokes her head out around the corner of Miharu's hotel with a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Now you're mine Forest"She walks away.

End of Chapter 1

Guys I'm so glad to start this story with you guys. And yes this will be a drama/romance story.

Next Chapter will be the party/wedding

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry for the wait but, I'm back with another chapter. I just want to let you know that I was super busy lately and I didn't have time to update so yeah. Anyways thank you for, reading,liking,following this story, it warms my heart so much thank you guys.

If you want to know their ages here they are.

Asuka:24

Xiaoyu:25

Miharu:25

Lili:23

Alisa:24

Leo:26

Julia:26

Zafina:26

Nina:52

Anna:49

Jun:53

Michelle:47

Hwoarang:28

Steve:28

Jin:28

King:30

:30

Forest:29 almost 30

Marshall:52

Paul:53

Lee:57

Kaz:56

Lei:54

Baek:54

Amber:28

We will have more ages for others in other chapters.

Also..This is suppose to focus on Asuka and Hwoarang but it will in the future chapters. And don't worry there's gonna be drama for those two also, But now we're focusing on Miharu and Forest. Also Julia and Steve is our third couple we'll also focus on too. So please enjoy every bit of this story and chapters.

Thank You

"He what?!"said a frustrated Xiaoyu who was hugging her depressed best friend who was crying desperately. Miharu starts choking on her words as she hugs on her friend tightly. "H-he d-dumped me". Xiaoyu was pissed now, Forest had crossed the line..Again.

"That jerk!"She shouted out loud making Miharu jumped a bit due to her anger. "Miharu I've told you lots of times to not date him but look at you now! Heartbroken!"Xiaoyu said. Miharu sits up and faces her "Oh so it's my fault, Xiao you're suppose to support me". "I do support you!"Xiaoyu shouted. "Well act like it! I love him ok! I know I make dumb mistakes but..". "First of all I'm trying to help you out ok this is your situation, and if you love him you shouldn't be so damn concerned about the ex girlfriend, and if he left you its your problem"she gets up from her bed heading towards the door. Before she opened the door she said "All I want for you is to be happy Mi., and if you don't want my advice then you're on your own"Xiaoyu exits out the room leaving Miharu alone.

She buried her face into her hands and starts crying. Xiaoyu was right, she shouldn't worry about Amber. She and Forest would have been having the time of their life if she wouldn't stop being so needy.

She looks down at her engagement ring. What did the ring mean to her?

She quickly wipes her tears and gets up from the bed, throwing on her jean shorts and sandals. She puts on her sunglasses and grab her handbag and walked out the door.

"Julia,what should I cook for the party?"Asuka asked as they were walking down the aisle of a grocery store.

Julia shrugs "I don't know Asuka, you are the cook". Asuka nods in agreement and proceeds down the aisle.

Asuka was picking up some items placing it in the shopping basket.

Suddenly something caught her eyes. She looks out a window and across the street was a woman standing.

The woman was tan in a business suit her hair in a ponytail.

Asuka gasped "C-Christie"she runs out the door not knowing that the basket was with her.

"Hey you have to pay for that!"A clerk said

Julia looks up to see Asuka gone. She starts heading to the door.

Asuka was out the door looking across to see the woman gone in a taxicab.

Asuka looks down to the ground sighing.

"Asuka! There you are. Why did you ditch me like that"Julia said crossing her arms.

"Sorry Jules, I've thought I had saw Christie"Asuka says as she looks at the spot where the woman was standing.

Julia raised an eyebrow "You saw Christie?". Asuka nods slowly. Julia looks up at the sky to see that the sky was turning black. "Let's just get these groceries and go home Ask, it's about to rain".

Asuka nods but her cell phone ringed. She looks at Julia "You know what, you go in and finish shopping while I'll answer the phone ok?". Julia nods and takes the basket from Asuka and walks in the store.

Asuka looks at her I.D caller to see Hwoarang's name and she answers.

"Hey Hwo, what's up?"Asuka asked. "Nothing just partying"Hwoarang said.

Asuka giggles "You're drunk aren't you?". Hwoarang replies "Yuuuup". "You're so stupid Hwo, you shouldn't get too wasted when we're about to get married tomorrow"Asuka says.

Hwoarang sighed "I know, Asuka you know I really, really love you right?". Asuka blushes deeply but smiles "Yes, I do?".

"Well we're almost at the biggest step in our relationship right?". "Absolutely".

"Well tomorrow I want you to be happy, seeing your beautiful face. You in a pretty white dress, walking down the aisle with my dad as everyone looks at you. Then you stand on the alter and say 'I Do', then a few months later you give birth to our two kids and we'll be one happy family. I promise"

Asuka smiles with tears rolling down her cheeks "Hwoarang..do you really mean it?". "Of course baby, every last word of it. Was it cheesy to you?".

"No, it was beautiful. I want to see you but it has to be tomorrow. Why tomorrow?"Asuka frowns on frustration.

"Aww, you miss me?"Hwoarang said teasingly. "Yes!". "Where are you?"Hwoarang asked.

"At some grocery store". "Oh umm well how's the twins"Hwoarang asked

Asuka smiled rubbing her belly feeling no kick. "They're ok maybe sleeping".

Julia was watching Asuka talking from the store window with a sad expression on her face. She keeps blaming herself for not telling Steve, that she was pregnant.

She didn't want to lose him. All she wanted was them to be happy and prepare for their life with their baby.

Julia turned away from the window heading to the check out section.

Few minutes later

"Ok Hwo love you too, see you tomorrow, I-I will bye"Asuka hanged up.

Julia walks out to Asuka with the bags. "Oh Julez, let me help you"Asuka said as she grabs a bag making Julia feel relieved.f

"Thanks Asuka"Julia said. Asuka looks up the street they were on to see their hotel is blocks away.

"We should get a cab"She said as she was searching for one and luckily one was across the street.

Asuka motioned Julia to follow and hurried across the street to the cab and gets in.

Forest was sitting on the couch drinking down beers, didn't care in the world if he gets wasted.

He looks over to see Paul still knocked out from Lei knocking him out along with his dad who passed out from being drunk.

'Uggh what's wrong with me? Oh right, Miharu. Damn her for making like this. Why is she so worried about Amber? Do she think I love Amber instead of her? No, that's why I proposed to her. Wait, the ring of course! I have to go get it.'Forest gets up from his seat and heads to the door and exits but he bumps into someone.

Forest groans as he grabbed his head "Watch where you're *hic* going man"he stands up looking at the person to only frown.

"What do you want.."Forest said rudely to his so -called ex. Miharu frowns under her shades, she speaks up. "I want to say sorry Forest-".

"Sorry..Sorry isn't gonna get you anywhere, you messed up Miharu, big time."Forest said with disappointment.

Miharu wipes her tears from her shades. "I know Forest, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you lately and I love you so much and I want you back in my life. And for now 'she' is not gonna be in our future-".

"So now you wanna say that. You expect me to just say 'ok I forgive you and let's be together' No! I'm done with all of this nonsense. Miharu you made that choice and you just gonna have to deal with it"Forest says coldly giving her a glare.

Miharu starts sobbing like crazy making Forest not care. "I-I thought that you would change for once but damnit! Y-you're still the s-same like 7 years ago. Why are you like this? Please Forest, I need you..your like the love of my life. R-remember this necklace"She pulls out a gold necklace with her name on it. She shakily puts it in his face.

"What does this mean to you?"she cried. Forest turns his back against her. His eyes softened, "It means nothing to me.."He lied.

Miharu felt like someone punched her in the stomach and left her there on the hard ground. How could he say that? She shakes her head, knowing something isn't right.

"Well if that's true then, look at me deep in the eyes and answer this one question. What does this ring mean to you?".

Forest eyes started to water. He feels stupid,ashamed, and selfish he wasn't like this. He had a flashback of him proposing to Miharu on the plane.

Flashback

Forest pulls a small red velvet box out of his jacket and opens it to reveal a diamond ring shaped like a heart on it. Miharu starts fanning herself with her eyes full of tears "F-Forest"she said in awe but her voice breaks.

"Do you love me"Forest asked. "I-I do"Miharu said as tears roll down her cheeks. "Do you trust me"Forest replied. "Umm"Miharu looks down. Forest caress her cheek"Miharu out of all these women in the world, there's no one out there that could replace you. And yes we had our ups and downs but we still had compromised and Miharu you made me feel like the luckiest man on earth.

"I want to be with you no matter what. Start a family and maybe grow old together and I wanna die into your arms. Miharu you're beautiful inside and out"(Miharu keeps crying and smile)."Anyways Miharu Hirano"Forest said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Will you marry me"Forest said as he gets on one knee.

Miharu starts laughing uncontrollably "Yes,Yes". "Yeah?"Forest asked. Miharu jumps into his arms "Yes, I will marry you Forest Law"she kisses him deeply.

Miharu breaks the kiss and let Forest slide the ring on her finger. She smiles and hugs him "I love you"she cries on his shoulder. "I love you too babe"Forest said.

Flashback Ends

Forest clenches his fists, trying to control the tears.

"If you don't love me just say it! and I'll walk away right now"Miharu said as she wipes her cheeks.

Forest slowly calmed down and turns his head towards her.

"I do love you..You mean everything to me.. I want you back too..And I'm sorry"Forest says as he walked towards her slowly

Making Miharu backup nervously until she reached a wall.

"Forest..Uh"Miharu said softly as he cornered her and pins her. The two made eye contact making Miharu's heartbeat fast.

"I want you to be mine"Forest said softly leaning in to her jaw and kiss it. Miharu blushes but shivers she whispered "Forest..". Forest moves lower to her neck and kisses it gently, sucking on her nape.

Miharu moans softly as she loosens up. Forest moves up to her mouth and kisses her deeply making Miharu cry.

Forest heard it and he stops and look at her. "Baby what's wrong?"He whispered moving strands of hair out her face kissing her jawline.

"It's just you..it's like you're changing"Miharu says still crying.

"Baby I'm not changing, and I'm not gonna hurt you trust me ok"Forest said as he looses his grip on Miharu.

"Do you wanna stay over for a while?"Forest asked her. Miharu nods slowly "As long as I'm with you".

Meanwhile

Amber was around a corner watching Miharu and Forest make out in a corner and she grit her teeth in anger.

"Dammit!, Well since plan A didn't work maybe plan B would work"she pulls out her cell.

"Hello"A deep male voice answers.

"Hello dear brother I need your help"Amber says as she walks down the hallway to a different one.

Back to present time

Forest opens the door to his bedroom and the two walks in and Forest shuts the door behind, locking it.

He walks to Miharu and kisses her passionately kinda aggressively. Miharu didn't know what was happening but she just went for it.

He puts her on the bed, still making out and starts taking off his hoodie showing his abs. Miharu wraps his arms around him.

Forest pulls of her shorts and glasses and everything she was wearing placing them on the floor along with Miharu doing the same.

After their make out session the two took it to the next step. Forest climbs on top of Miharu not putting too much pressure on her and kisses her nape moving lower.

Miharu lets out a soft moan as she was making pleasure faces. Forest moves lower to her breasts and kisses them softly earning another moan from Miharu.

"Ugh ahhh..ahhhh"Miharu moans lightly. Forest hovers her looking deep into her eyes. "Do you want to do it?"He asked.

Miharu nods slowly. Forest slowly slides inside of her. "Ow!"Miharu whined. Forest quickly stops "Should I stop?". Miharu shakes her head.

Forest continues until he was in and starts rocking in rhythm. Miharu moans sweetly, knowing that it feels so good. She wraps her legs around him and kisses him gently.

She kisses him with all her love making Forest do the same. He caress her body with his hands.

The two kept continuing for 2 hours into Forest reached his climaxed and not realizing that he spilled his seed inside Miharu.

The two stopped and pants. Forest slides himself out and wipes his sweat from his forehead. Miharu sits up and since it was dark and rainy, she searched floor for her clothes. She quickly puts them on and sighs and head towards the door but two firm arms pinned her to a wall,face first.

"Where do you think you're going"Forest said. Miharu turns her head to look at him in the corner of her eyes. "I'm going back to the hotel"Miharu replied. Forest smirked "And not gonna say anything, wow". "What was I suppose to say"Miharu giggled.

Forest chuckled "I don't know, since we just had sex maybe you should say 'That was fun' or 'I love you' or something like that instead of walking out the door".

Miharu laughs at Forest's stupidity. She clears her throat "Maybe if you let me out of this uncomfortable position, I could say something".

Forest frees Miharu so she could move to face him. "Much better now as I was saying"Miharu says hugging him. "Thank you Forest, I love you so much"She used an aegyo voice as she kisses him repeatedly on the cheeks making Forest blush and laugh at Miharu's cuteness.

"Ok, ok enough with the cuteness jeez"Forest says as he catches his breath. Miharu smiles sheepishly as she looks away.

Suddenly a crack of thunder happened making Miharu scared hugging Forest tightly. Forest looks out the window next to him to see pouring down rain.

He looks at Miharu who was still hugging him with a frightened look on her face, smirks.

"Well I'm about to shower"He gets some clothes out and wraps a towel around his body.

"Umm Forest"Miharu speaks. "Yeah?"Forest responds. "I was wondering if..um"Miharu mumbles. "What?"Forest asked.

"Maybe if I could um.."Miharu continues mumbling. Suddenly another crack of thunder scared her making her speak "go with you to the bathroom!"she pants then noticed what she had said.

Forest smirks "So you could look at me". Miharu cheeks turn red "No!". "Quit lying Haru,you know you wanna see this heavenly body"Forest teased her by showing his abs making her stare deeply but she quickly turned red.

Forest laughed at Miharu denying him. Forest looks into Miharu eyes and she looks back. Suddenly Forest kissed her lightly on the lips before walking to the bathroom connected to his room locking the door making Miharu panic by having her to bang on the bathroom door.

"Forest! Forest! Open! Eeek! Please!"Miharu screamed. Forest sighed and slightly peeping his head out "Yes sweetheart you called"he said innocently.

"Let Me In!, I don't wanna be alone!"Miharu said quickly. "Ah, but I thought you said that you didn't want to come in huh"Forest said trying to give Miharu a hint.

Miharu was about to protest but again another crack of thunder scared her. Forest sighed and says "Alright come on"He opened the door and without a doubt Miharu was in within about 3 seconds.

Knock Knock

Lili opens the door showing all the women at the doorstep. Lili gives them a heartwarming smile "Ladies come in"She moves aside so they could walk in observing the place. "This place is beautiful"Anna says as she sits on the sofa as her sister sits next to her. "I agree..where's the bride?"Nina asked.

"I'm in here.."Asuka responded as she walks out from the kitchen with Julia carrying a tray of food and place it on the table in front of the women.

"I hope everyone is hungry"Asuka said as Julia hands the women plates and eating utensils. "This looks great"Leo says as she gaze at the food, Asuka giggles. "Thanks Leo".

After having their meal prepared the women dig in and start having friendly conversations.

"So how was everyone's day in Fiji"Jun asked as she finished swallowing her noodles.

Alisa speaks up "It was great, I mean the beach is a beautiful scenery and the shopping areas was great.."The women nods and it was Lili's turn.

"The spa was nice and I agree with what Alisa said, the beach is beautiful hopefully it's not ruined for Asuka's wedding tomorrow".

"It's ok Lili if it was, we could always use our heads I mean the wedding is not ruined"Asuka said.

"Speaking of wedding Asuka, are you ready to get married?"Zafina asked.

Asuka looks away from the women blushing sorta smiling. "Yes..oh course, me and Hwoarang have been together since senior year in high school and so on. I love him from the top to the bottom of my heart. And I know he's not gonna heart me, now..I'm having his kids that we will take care of together"Asuka begins crying and Lili comforts her.

Michelle looks at Julia who hasn't said anything speaks. "So Julia how was your day?". Julia looks up from her plate and speaks "Good..". Michelle looks at her with a concerned look.

"Um are you sure honey, you haven't said anything when we got here"Michelle holds Julia's hand giving it a pat.

Julia sighed and speaks "Mom..I'm two months pregnant". Michelle,Lili,Xiaoyu,Alisa,Leo,Zafina and Jun gasps and Nina chokes on her drink and Anna laughs at her sister's reaction.

"Looks like I'm having grandkids after all"Michelle smiles. Jun giggles "So what's it sex Julia?". Julia smiles a bit "It's a girl". The room was filled with "Aaaws".

"What's gonna be her name?"Leo asked. "Gracie..Gracie Michelle Fox"Julia finished. Michelle smiles with tears in her eyes "Awww sweetie that's so sweet naming her middle name after me".

Julia hugs her mom tightly "I know, you're the best mother in the world and I don't know where I could be when you found me when I was a baby". Michelle hugged back "I know honey, I know".

Nina speaks up "Since me and Michelle are gonna be a grandparent, how did Steve react?".

Julia facial expression change back to her sad one, which made Nina figured it out. She walks to Julia and sits next to her "Did he reject? Or he wasn't ready?".

Julia looks up to Nina with tears "H-he was excited when I told him that I was pregnant. Then w-when I told him that I was 2 months he just bailed. I've been holding back for 2 months now I get this? It's all my fault", Julia starts crying and Nina comforts her.

"It's not your fault Julia-"Nina gets cut off. "It is, he hates me!"Julia weeped. Julia stands up and heads to her room. "Julia wait!"Michelle goes after her.

Zafina speaks "Is she gonna be ok?". Asuka sighs "Yes, you know Julia sometimes"The women nods.

Xiaoyu stands up "How about karaoke guys". Lili smiles "Now we're talking". Anna nods so did Asuka. Jun shakes her head "I'm not really a singing person, so I'll watch you ladies"She sits on the couch.

Xiaoyu goes to her room to get the things and set them up. "So who's first?"Xiaoyu asked. Alisa raises her hand "I will Xiaoyu".

Xiaoyu nods "Ok type the song you wanna sing and it will play". Alisa nods understanding. Alisa types in a song and Marry You by Bruno Mars plays.

Alisa starts to sing

It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

Oh, come on, girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

Shots of patron,

And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So what you wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

[x2:]

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Alisa bows as the women cheered. Xiaoyu had an astonished look on her face. "Alisa, I didn't know you could sing like that". Alisa blushed "Thanks you Xiao".

Leo stands up "My turn". She goes to the karaoke machine and plays a song.

Please Don't Stop The Music by Rihanna plays.

Please don't stop the music

(The women claps in rhythm as the beat plays)

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favourite place

I gotta get my body moving

Shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate, yeah

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here, impossible

Baby, I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Baby are you ready cause it's getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?

What goes on between us no-one has to know

This is a private show

Do you know what you started?

I just came here to party

But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face

[x4]

Please don't stop the music

[CHORUS x2]

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

Please don't stop the music

The women cheered for Leo as she sits next to Zafina and she gives her a five. Lili stands up and walks to the machine playing a song.

Britney Spears Womanizer plays

Superstar

Where you from, hows it going?

I know you

Gotta clue, what you're doing?

You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here

But I know what you are, what you are, baby

Look at you

Gettin more than just re-up

Baby, you

Got all the puppets with their strings up

Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em

I know what you are, what you are, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Daddy-O

You got the swagger of champion

Too bad for you

You just cant find the right companion

I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard

It could be easy, who you are

That's just who you are, baby

Lollipop

Must mistake me, you're a sucker

To think that I

Would be a victim not another

Say it, play it how you wanna

But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, You you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

You Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Maybe if we both lived in a different world

(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)

It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

You you you are, you you you are

Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer

(Womanizer)

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You got me goin'

You're oh so charmin'

But I can do it

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

You say I'm crazy

I got your crazy

You're nothin' but a

Womanizer

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Boy, don't try to front

I know just what you are

Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer

You're a Womanizer

Oh Womanizer oh

You're a Womanizer, baby

They cheered for Lili and she bows.

Forest was making out with Miharu deeply and passionately in the dark bedroom. Another crack of thunder happened for the 20th time, scaring her. She pushed Forest off and pants.

"You can be so scary, sometimes"Forest sighed as he looks at the door. Miharu giggles lightly as she stands up "What time is it?".

"Um 10:29"Forest responds as he looks at his phone. "Geez,I gotta go back to the hotel"Miharu said. Two arms wrapped around her waist,obviously Forest, he places his head on her shoulder.

"Do you have to go? It was kinda lonely before you gotten here". Miharu smiles as she runs her fingers through his black hair and kisses his forehead. "Sorry babe, we have an wedding to attend remember".

"I know it's just that it's been hell and back, between us lately and I don't ever want to lose you Miharu, and you know that. I love you so much Haru."Forest said.

Miharu entwined her fingers with his and speaks "I know baby, and I'm sorry for being so bitchy lately. Even though when we fight, we still love each other. And I love you too..From infinity and back".

Forest picks her up so they could kiss passionately. Miharu wraps her arm around his neck. The two kissed about two minutes then parted. Forest puts her down and he throws on his hoodie and jeans with some boots and grabbed a jacket for Miharu. "Here put it on"He said. Miharu grabbed it and puts it on. She looked ridiculous sorta, because of the jacket size which Forest finds cute.

Miharu puts on her glasses and puts them on. She grabbed her things and walks out with Forest. Forest looks to his left to see the party was still going, and it was getting cleaner. No puke, no bottles, no one knocked out on the floor.

Steve spots him and head towards him. "Forest you're here finally.."He placed a hand on shoulder. Forest replies to Steve "I've been in my room most of the time". Steve sighed "Oh, but why are you in your room while you could've been partying away, it's gonna end by eleven". "I know man, I had to work on some issues ".

"What is it?"Steve asked. Forest moved aside so he could see Miharu standing there. "Oh, hey Miharu"Steve greeted. Miharu waves at him "Hi Steve".

Steve pulls Forest aside and whispers "What's going on?"he asked. Forest shakes his head "Long story, anyways what have you been doing?". Steve looked away with a sad expression "Stuff..". Forest nods knowing that Steve was lying. "Umm ok..Anyways I'm gonna go take Miharu back"".

Steve nods "Umm ok see ya when ya come back". Forest turns his attention back to Miharu who was ready heads out the door with her following behind.

The two walked out the building a few minutes later, out into the rain. "So what was that all about?"Miharu asked.

Forest shrugs not knowing why. Suddenly Miharu asked him something, something that she'll regret after asking.

"Forest.."She said. "Hmm"He looks at her. "How did you and Amber get together?". Forest sighed "Miharu not this ag-"He gets cut off. "I know it's not that, I was just asking"Miharu shakes her hands negatively.

"If you want to know fine, Remember back in high school I told you that me and Leo was only dating for 3 months, I dumped her and tried to win you back but you still hated me. So then I met Amber..she was sweet and understanding. Then we started to get close. And the next thing we ended up dating. And I introduced her to my family. My dad liked her but Mom didn't. To be honest she said that she liked you better because you was like a daughter to her. So then I've been buying Amber lots of things because I loved her back then. Suddenly 2 months later my parents had some sort of bankruptcy because of me. I went to school to see Amber kissing another guy. I was so pissed so I punched the guy in the face and asked Amber what was going on. She said that she was planning the whole thing..she knew about my parents richness, the account everything. She also took lots of the money out without me or my parents knowing. She also said that she was using me for money and wouldn't go out with some loser like me. Which hurts so bad. Then that's when I came back for you, hoping that you forgive me."

Miharu smiled holding his hand "Which I did..". She kissed his cheek earning a smile from him. "I hope I don't have to run into her again. The bitch is gonna pay!"She said furiously gritting her teeth.

Forest calmed her down "Hey it's okay". A few breaths calmed Miharu down. The two kept walking until they reached the hotel entering heading towards the girls penthouse.

Moments later the two reached the door and the two turned. "Well see you tomorrow"Forest said. Miharu smiles "Definitely". She gives him hug then kisses him lightly. "See ya, love you"Miharu said as she pulls out one of the hotel keys out her purse unlocking the door. "I love you too Miharu bye"Forest gives her wave before walking away.

Miharu walks in the door to everyone sitting watches Asuka finish singing. Miharu shuts the door catching everyone's attention. Xiaoyu races up to her shaking her, as if she was going insane. "Miharu, where have you been. You was gone for a while".

Miharu looks away from Xiaoyu "I know, I had business to attend..Sorry for what happened earlier".

Xiaoyu hugged her "It's ok, we all deal with stress". Miharu smiles "So what have you guys been doing?".

"Nothing just singing and stuff, hungry?"Xiaoyu asked.

Miharu rubs her stomach "Sure, I'm working up an appetite".

After a while

"Oh cmon Asuka, come out"Lili shouted. "I don't know guys"Asuka replied back. "Show us show us"Leo chanted and soon the women joined.

"Ok fine"Asuka shouted and comes out her room in a beautiful long white wedding dress. The women gasped in awww, making Asuka blush. "Well..what do you think?"She asked.

"Asuka you look beautiful"Squealed Xiaoyu. Asuka gets more compliments from everyone in the room, which makes her smile. A/N:If u want to see her dress..scroll to the bottom.

Later everyone was deciding that it was best to get goodnight sleep. So the guests were leaving, which left the bridesmaids and the bride alone. Lili decides to shower along with Xiaoyu, who used Asuka's bathroom, which Asuka didn't mind. Julia cleans up with Alisa. And Miharu went to bed after saying goodnight.

Asuka was on the balcony watching the ocean waves move as the moonlight shines on her. She whispered "Tomorrow..is the big day. Hope nothing happens". She walks back in closing the door behind.

Guys I'm gonna end it here. I was gonna continue but I gotten lazy. O know it was a bit off but..damn. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Happy Thanksgiving to all! Love ya, review and stay beautiful.

Also if you want to see Asuka's wedding dress. It's down below.

.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry guys for not updating in a while. Please do not think that i'm dead. I'm not to be honest. But I somehow moved on from Tekken to Kpop. Follow me on Wattpad  
ChanSoo4Life

I will be active there.

I will not give up on my stories on Fanfiction

I will do my best to update, but I don't know when .

You guys can hate me since you were all waiting for an update. For the 100th time..I'm sorry.

Thank you guys for reading this note

~RV80

BTW Cat if you're reading this..I'm waiting on your updates ^.^


End file.
